Hogwarts High
by Addy White
Summary: At Hogwarts High, They are popular. Harry, captain of his football team, Ron the jock, and Hermione the cheerleader. Harry the popular golden boy has everything he could want. But when his parents are murdered he will do anything to avenge them. A murder to solve. A new unexpected Friend. And love and betrayal. It seems, that everything is at stake. AU


**Hey guys so this is my first hp fanfic. hope you like it, R&Rplease**

Chapter 1 - The News

Hermione put her long brown hair in a high ponytail, the locks tumbling in her back. She passed her hand on her head, smoothing down any bumps in the way. She was already dressed in her cheerleading uniform which consisted of a short skirt and a cropped long sleeved top. On the shirt, the word 'GRYFFINDOR' was imprinted in big red and gold letters, the colours of their squad. It was 6:27 am, she noted as she checked her gold wristwatch before reaching to take her pom-poms. She was early.

When she got to the gymnasium, she noticed that she was the first one there other than Coach Stitch. Coach Stitch waved at her and she answered with a smile before getting in position. She started with her warm up routine, stretching her leg above her head, her hand resting on her foot. Then she slipped forward in a split her forehead touching her knee. The others arrived just as she started running ten laps around the room.

"Hey Mione!" A blonde girl shouted across the room. Fleur was French and had just moved to Hogwarts High at the beginning of the year. Hermione had felt that she was going to be great in the cheerleading team and was proved right. She was second best, right after Hermione, which meant she was co-captain.

Hermione smiled in response as the other girls started stretching to warm up.

* * *

They finished training at 8 am with a few cheers from the youngest girls. Each of the cheerleaders were chosen for their looks and skills; it was not an easy task to be part of the Gryffindor cheerleading squad and they liked to rub it in others girls faces. But they all veneered Hermione for she was the smartest and prettiest of them. Fleur and Veronica were always by her side, the most popular cheerleaders. To be honest, Hermione only kept Veronica around because she was third prettiest, but the girl really got on her nerves, always asking stupid questions. She leaned her head against the locker, getting a swig of water from her bottle. Fleur on the other hand, was perfect. Cheerful and nice she was liked by everyone. And most of all, she wasn't dumb. Hermione put her earphones in her ears and scrolled through her 'favorite song' playlist. She had just taken a shower and was now drying her hair with a soft towel. A few of the other girls were chatting as they changed, some were taking showers. Fleur was applying makeup in the mirror and Hermione stood to join her.

"Ooh niice outfeet!" Fleur gushed at the sight of her. Mione barely glanced at the mirror, she was wearing a black skirt that reached mid thigh with a white tank top.

"Thanks," she replied as she got her own makeup out.

She wasn't a very big fan of makeup, never truly needing it but no one was perfect. The song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran started playing and immediately Victor, her boyfriend, flashed through her mind. He was thorough and sweet and was a well known football player, which meant that tons of girls were constantly trying to get his attention. "I'm only yours babe. Only you matter." He kept telling her and she believed him because he wasn't a liar. She had her eyebrows done and her foundation and now started her contouring. School was about to start in two minutes but she honestly didn't give a shit . Besides she had excuses.

She did a quick look over, looking for any flaws but decided it was as good as she was gonna get. Her long eyelashes were darkened by the mascara and her cheeks were flushed thanks to cheerleading. Done.

"Your perfect!" Fleur complimented her as she turned towards her. Hermione took her earphones out and got her bags. "Ready?" She asked Fleur. "Ready," she replied.

* * *

Harry was walking through the corridor, Ron by his side. He could feel nearly everyones eyes on him and that made him smirk. Of course everyone was staring at him, he was the most popular guy in Hogwarts High. Everybody liked him. He winked at a group of girls who all giggled behind their hands and high fived a dude in his football team. "Hey man!" "Whats up bro?" Ron fist bumped another guy and a girl jumped into his arms, She kissed Rons lips and sucked his mouth into hers, moaning as she did so. He put his arms around her waist, one hand under her shirt as she grabbed his neck. He pushed her against a locker and licked her throat, completely oblivious to his surroundings. "Okay, gross man." Harry interrupted them with a laugh. "I think Snape over there is having a heart attack." He snickered and Ron and Lavender broke away, gaping for air. Ron turned around and laughed at Snape's furious face. Then he turned away from Lavender and followed Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall.

As they walked past a table, the group of girls there all started laughing and giggling. "Cheerleaders," Ron groaned. One of them, a pretty girl with long wavy brown hair wasnt giggling like the rest, instead she was reading on her phone, she immediately caught his eye. "Well what have they done to you? Theyre fucking hot man." Harry said as he sat down on an empty table next to the cheerleaders. "I know they are. But remember Veronica?" Ron and Veronica had dated for three months -which was a record for him- until theyd broken up on bad terms. "Ay man, she was so annoying."

"Anyways, whats that girls name?" Ron asked. A guy sitting next to Harry replied: "You mean Veronica?" Ron scrunched his nose in distaste. "Ew no. The one next to her." Seamus widened his eyes. "Seriously dude? I mean thats fucking Hermione Granger. The hottest girl in the school. She's Captain of the cheerleaders how do you not know that?" He shrugged. He didnt really pay attention to girls names. But, she was really hot indeed, he thought as he looked at her. She had a deep tan with hazelnut hair that tumbled down her shoulders in waves and reached her waist. Her light brown eyes were framed with thick long eyelashes and her lips looked soft and pink. "Dont tell me shes your next conquest." Harry said with a laugh. "Are you kidding me? Shes off limits man. Shes dating Victor Krum." Seamus told them. Ron'eyes bulged out of his head, his mouth hanged open. "You look like a fucking goldfish," Harry said before going back to texting. "Victor Krum, _the_ Victor Krum? Footballer celebrity?" Seamus nodded. "Shit," he whistled. "I know man," Seamus said with sympathy. "And any guys who dare get close to her, are basically dead."

"Harry!" Cho wraped her arms around Harrys chest. He turned around, kissing her neck. "Hey babe." Harry and Cho were _the_ Couple. The highschool couple that everyone thought were so cute together. They belonged together. "Hey lovebirds, do you mind? Im trying to enjoy my meal without any gross sucking sounds," Ron said as the couple deepened their kiss. Cho broke away first, blushing. "Bye Harry." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and left. "Ugh, you guys are worse than Bill and Fleur." Fleur was dating Bill, his older brother, and to say that they liked PDA was an understatement.

"Anyways," Harry said. "Football practice tonight." Ron groaned: "Aw man, come on. Its like the fourth time this week." He was so tired, all he wanted was to get some sleep. Harry looked at him sternly. "Weve got a big football game coming up from Beauxbaton High and we _have_ to win it, understood?" Ron nodded, gulping. When Harry wanted something, he _would_ get it. that it was willingly, or not. Then Fleur stood up and walked towards their table, her long blonde hair swinging brhind her. She stopped right in front of Ron. "What is it? I am not in the mood to know what exactly you and Bill do when your together," he said in annoyance. Fleur smiled sweetly. "Oh we do _all_ sorts of things, Ronn. Like forr example, he loves putting his-" she started. "Okay! Stop!" he exclaimed, his hands on his ears. "I do _not_ want to know." "But think about all the teasing you could do to him," Harry grinned at him. He responded with a glare. "Anyways," Fleur said, checking her nails. "I diid not come here just for the fun. I have a message forr you, Ron." "Who's is it from?"he asked. "You'll see." And with that, she tossed him a crumpled piece of paper and turned her heels. She was gone, back to her giggling table.

Ron frowned at the paper. "What is it?" Harry sighted. "I think its commonly referred as 'paper', something we write on that is made of-" "I know what paper is, dumbass. i was just wondering who it was from." He got a playful slap from Harry. "Honestly you are so oblivious. Its obviously one of them, asshole."

Ron slowly unwrappled the paper and read the note: '_You and me tonight? I know you still want me, babe -V_' He groaned and rubbed his brows with his fingers. He turned around in his seat and looked towards Veronica. "Hell no!" he shouted, which made her laugh and hold the finger up.

At that exact moment, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. All the students stood up, sighting at their moment of fun ending. Harry had chemistry next, with Snape, and it was the subject he hated the most. Snape seemed to hate him as well which was fine with him because that gave him just another excuse to fail the subject. Who cared anyways? His parents were more than rich, he honestly didnt even need to work for a living. He wasnt like all the other kids.

He made his way towards the class, which was always cold, no matter the season or the temperature outside. It seemed to be because of Snapes cold presence. It really must be a bad day for him to start thinking metaphores. He scoffed.

The lessons all happened exactly the same way. It first started by being 'greeted' with Snape, then by doodling for half an hour whilst Snape 'explained' what to do. Then he would make an 'accidental' explosion because he hadnt listened to what the teacher said and finally, detention.

Well, he was still doodling -something about a dragon and a golden egg- when the door opened and Mrs MacGonagall walked in the class. Mrs MacGonagall was an old woman who wore long green robes no matter the weather. Her white-gray hair was always pulled back in a neat bun. This time, she looked worriedly around the room. "Mr Potter," she said, her voice ringing in the room. It was as if everyone were holding their breaths. "Mr Potter, you are needed in the Headmaster's office." He was confused as hell. What was it this time? He gathered his supplies with a frown and walked to the old woman.

The walk to Mr Dumbledore's office was a short one but filled with so much silence and tension that it seemed to stretch time into an eternity. She stopped in front of a wall which had a gargoyle in front, as if guarding it. MacGonagall leaned to its face and pressed a finger in one eye. A panel slid out from under the neck. There she punched a series of numbers while Harry stared dumbfounded. The gargoyle slid out of the way which fevealed a staircase and the old woman started climbing the stairs. A fucking secret passage super high tech? At Hogwarts High? Harry could not believe his eyes.

Mrs MacGonagall left him infront of an old wooden door. He swore he could have heard her say "Im sorry" under her breath before she had turned away... He knocked on it, at first lightly, then a lot harder as he got impatient. The door opened with a bang and Harry jerked back, surprised. He found himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had sharp blue eyes that seemed to read minds and a long gray beard that fell on his chest. "You asked for me, sir?" Harry asked with as much sarcasm he could muster. "Yes Harry. Please sit." He gestured towards a leather chair in front of his desk. Harry only hesitated gor a second before flopping down on the chair as if he were at home. The headmaster sat infront of him. "So?" Harry pulled out his phone. "Just a moment, Harry will you? Hes coming soon. just a few minutes snd hell be there." Dumbledore looked at the great clock that orned his wall.

Two minutes later, someone urgently knocked on the door. The door opened and in front of them stood Sirius Black. Harry smiled. Sirius was his godfather and was like a second father to him. He loved him like a brother or a cousin. He was always laughing or telling jokes but today, he seemed empty. Something was not quite right there. "Is it true?" Sirius asked quietly Dumbledore. "Yes, I fear it is quite true." The heamaster nodded and Sirius's shoulders slumped forward. "What is going on? amd what is true?" Harry asked. He looked at Sirius to see his eyes wetbwith tears. _Sirius never cried_. It mustbpretty serious. On a normal day, he would have laughed at his own joke, but not know. When neither of them replied, Harry lost his temper. "Tell me! I wanna know whats going on!" He got out of his chair and gripped the table. "Calm down Hary," the heamaster said simply. "I _am_ calm!" Hary shouted.

Then he realised he was geting worked up for something that was probably not so bad after all. He breathed in and sit back down.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "The news that Im about to tell you are horribly sad, if I dare say. Im sorry, Harry. Your parents are dead."

He stared.

"They were murdered."

Not so bad, eh? Talk about irony.

.O.O.O.

**sooo?**

**like it?**

**hate it**?


End file.
